The Unseen Future
by Donatellogirl51402
Summary: BrookLynn just laid two eggs and Donnie is very happy to be a new father; but when the Shredder returns he finds were Donnie and BrookLynn were living. Shredder then decides to steel BrookLynn and the eggs. Donnie is shocked that the shredder is back so now he must get his brothers and to gether they must save Donnie's new family. (this is sort of a sequal to my story The New Girl)
1. Shredder Returns

It has been a seven years since Donnie meet BrookLynn. Also it has been a year since the got married. Life has just be great especial since BrookLynn just laid two eggs on May first so the hatch in at least a month. BrookLynn is always with the eggs so Donnie does a lot of things by himself but he knows BrookLynn would never let anything happen to them.

"BrookLynn sweetie I'm going to go on portal with the guys I'll see you later."Donnie said grabbing his bo staff .

"Okay. Be careful." BrookLynn said getting up to tell him goodbye.

"I'll be careful. I love you." Donnie said leaning down to kiss her goodbye and when he did so he slipped out the door.

* * *

Later that night as BrookLynn was watching the eggs she heard noise outside the door not like the sound of the four brothers but kind of like foot ninja sneaking around. Then there was a loud sound that made BrookLynn grab her weapon from under a stack of pictures she had so she could protect her some what kids from these edits. When she was ready to fight off the intruders, Shredder walked in. BrookLynn dropped her weapon at her side because she was in so much shock to see the Shredder in front of her. She couldn't move an inch because she was in so much horror.

"Look it one of the turtle wife's I'm I right." Shredder chuckled .

Brooklynn still stood in horror but managed to say "Shredder you're not taking me egg or me without a fight.""Big words for such a small creature and you're going to be in much misery later sweet heart." head said. Then stroke BrookLynn with one blow and she was out cold. He told his mean to be extra care because he new that the turtle would come looking for there special family members.

* * *

Later when Donnie got home from being on portal with his brothers he saw that the door was knocked down he knew that someone had tried to take BrookLynn. But when BrookLynn didn't come to greet him like she normally does he got very concerned. Donnie went to the room were BrookLynn had the eggs and there in the room there was a not stuck to the wall above a picture of BrookLynn. The note ' If you want the girl and her perish eggs back find clues to where I am. From Shredder' it was written in black and the letter look like it was a death note or something.

Donnie fell to his knees in such disbelief that the Shredder was back and took his perish little family he was on a wild goose chase to find them but first he need to tell his brother what has happened so Leo can make a plan so they can figure out wear Shred Head took BrookLynn. When Donnie was leaving the lair he grabbed a small picture of BrookLynn and left to go were his brothers and sensei were.

On the way to the lair wear Donnie's brothers were. Donnie kept an eye out for the Shredder's foot ninjas just in case there were still a few of them lurking in the shadows to attack him. Donnie just couldn't stop being so sudden to every little just because he was actual scared to be in the sewers auspicial knowing that Shedder had his brand new family.

When Donnie got to his old home he walked in and saw the surprised exertions on his brother faces. The went over to greet him but when they saw how disappointed Donnie looked they knew something was wrong.

"Donnie is everything okay? Did something go wrong? Leo asked"No, Shredder is back ,he took BrookLynn and the two eggs." Donnie explained taking the note Shredder left when he took BrookLynn.

Leo took the note Donnie had. Leo got the shudder because Donnie wasn't lying about the Shredder was back , if they came to save her and the eggs he felt like the Shredder would hurt BrookLynn or worse break the eggs. But they need to do something about it.

"Leo need your guys help getting my little family back from the hand of the Shredder. I know it's a tall order but you guys know how important they are to me. Plus there the next generation of your kind." Donnie said.

"Of cores we will help but as long as you come over her more often Donnie because we hardly ever see you any more." Leo said in hope that his brother would agree with him.

Okay you have a deal Leo." Donnie said putting his hand out to shake his brother's in agreement.

Then they all head to bed so they could get an early start on how to save BrookLynn and the eggs. When Donnie got to his room he was surprised by how clean they kept it. Especial since every thing was the same as he left it. Donnie snuggled down it the sheets. The sheets were still as soft as he remembered them. Then he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Shredders men made sure BrookLynn was still with her eggs in a ceil deep under his lair. BrookLynn hated that these dumps were touching her eggs but they were surprisingly careful with the eggs. One of the men actual looked like he really didn't want to be here so he stayed behind for awhile. Then he said "I'm sorry were doing this to madam but it's our instructions from the master. I wish I didn't kidnaped by him just be treated like I'm on of his slave monkeys."

"Its not your fault. One thing I can tell is that no matter what the Shredder does he will as was try to get revenge. Especially on the team of ninja turtles I'm on." BrookLynn said trying to assure the young man she was going to be fine.

"Yeah I've heard of you turtle from Misters Karai and how you guys destroyed he father legacy from coming true."

"Well Karai is wrong. If I give you the location to where they are will you try escape this place and if you go to them they will come and get me out of here okay?" BrookLynn asked.

"Yes I promise and I wont tell Shredder their location." said the young man.

"Thank you and please tell my love Donatello that I'm safe."

"Yes I will tell him for you." the young man said.

As BrookLynn gave him the durations she started get kind of hungry but she had to fight through it so this boy could tell Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello her location. When the young man got the directions he thank BrookLynn and was off to get of this death trap. While BrookLynn waited to be saved from the hell hole.

BrookLynn though of who she should of told the guys about the plan Shredder made when he fond out about her. The only reason she didn't tell the was because she was afaid that when she told them they would make plans to keep an eye on her 24/7.


	2. To Japan

Sorry for got to menchin in the other chapter that the guy BrookLynn meet his name is David. Also thank you for read,reviews are welcome all the time.

* * *

David was not sure if the mutant girl was telling the truth but his gut said she was so he left to get out of the Shredders evil grasp even though the Shredder had an eye on every except new recruits. Lucky enough David was a new recruit so he could escape easily without getting stopped by Shredder.

David new every in and out but to escape he had to take the air vents not the rut he wanted to go but it was that or get caught and put into misery. David crawled through the air vents working his way out but when he thought he found a way out it was into some kind of room. David felt like he had been crawled through the air vents for every until he found a way out. David had been in the air vents for and hour but he was glad he was out.

David went straight to the sewers so he could go find the other turtle the mutant turtle girl told him about. He isn't very familiar with the sewers but with the directions from the mutant girl he could find the place no problem but first he need something different to were so her friends didn't think he was going to attack them.

* * *

Meanwhile the turtle were up and training with Master Splinter just like old times. They were so focused that they didn't notice the young man standing in the dojo's door until Master Splinter stopped them and he said "How did you find us?"

"Friend of your she said you could help and I'm David" replied David

"You mean you know where BrookLynn and the eggs are." Donnie said in crosstie.

"Yes but Shredder plans on moving her and the eggs to Japan at 10:00 a.m. So you won't be able to save her here in New York." David said

"Master Splinter we must go to Japan and get them back. First we need you wisdom on this." Leo said.

"If it's the only way to get BrookLynn and my grand children back from the clutches of the Shredder you may go." Splinter said pointing for them to go.

They gathered what they thought they would need to stop the Shredder. As they did so David watched as they gathered the stuff he knew that now matter what the turtles were going to be ready for anything. But they weren't expecting the Shredder to be back and steal their new family.

"SO, GUYS PROBLE WANT TO HURRY IF YOU WANT TO CATCH THE NEXT BOAT TO JAPAN THAT LEAVES AT 3:25 p.m" David shouted looking at the clock that said 2:55.

"OKAY WE'RE COMING" Leo shouted.

When they arrived at the docks the thanked David for the help. They snuck quietly on to the ship and David hoped the would make it safely to Japan without being caught. David watched the boat depart to Japan and when it left he was gone from the docks to go see his family.

* * *

BrookLynn sat in the carte in silence trying to keep the eggs worm since Shredder refused to give her a blanket but still she knew he wouldn't give her one. She thought about Donnie and hopped David would tell them she was of to Japan to be locked away there and never been seen again as she thought she didn't realize that one of the foot soldiers gave her a blanket on it there was a not on it too. The note said 'Here I think this might be useful From Jackson' who every Jackson was she was happy that he gave her the blanket. Then she fell asleep with the blanket around her and the eggs.

The boat came to a stop that made BrookLynn hit the end of crate and that woke her up. The crate she was in was getting lifted which meant that the had reached Japan. BrookLynn was glad she and the eggs were still in one especially since she knew that the Shredder wasn't a nice guy to meet.

BrookLynn was then put in the back of a truck. Then the top of the carte was removed by one of the foot soldiers and took BrookLynn and the eggs out of the carte. The foot soldiers watched the man take them out and put them carefully down in the back of the truck. They all gave BrookLynn a very strange look that kind of said what in the world is she.

When the truck arrived at Shredders lair in Tokyo, Japan BrookLynn was in the same section she was in New York. She had handcuffs on and a Foot ninja was carrying her eggs. She was lead to a staircase that lead to the ceils block. There she was sitting in another ceil waiting to be saved by the turtles as Shredder would say.

* * *

Meanwhile on the cargo ship, Donatello and his brothers wait for the boat to dock. Leo was meditating, Mikey well was being Mikey, and Raph just wanted to make Mickey shut up; but Donnie wasn't sure to stop Raph from pounding Mikey into a pulp or sit there and worry about thing. Then heard a man above well that the were in Japan then Donnie said to his brothers "Guys were in Japan now lets go."

"Okay Donnie. I was starting to get bored." Mikey said.

"Yeah and I was about ready to pound you." Raph said.

When they got od the cargo ship Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were all stunned of how beautiful it was. Leo has been to Japan once so he was use to the sites of Japan. But that not why they were there obviously. They first need to find Shredder's lair that meant screeching every part of Tokyo and farther.

Leo lead them to the roof tops of Tokyo so they could find Shredder and get Donnie's family back from his evil grasp; but Leo thought that they would be here for ever looking for them. For Donnie thought he wouldn't see the eggs hatch and he would never see his sweet BrookLynn again. For everyone this was one of their hardest missions ever. It was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. They really weren't sure if they would ever find BrookLynn in a city they didn't know.

Leo looked at his team knowing that this would put a lot presser on them but he knew that is was the best for all them because without BrookLynn life wouldn't be the same for any of them especially Donnie. Leo knew someone he could ask because when he was her last he meet a man who was under cover in the Foot clan. Leo always new that were some good people in the Foot clan even when The Shredder didn't know it.

Leo led his family to a little hut far from the city. Leo knocked on the door and it open to have a man with a large smile. The man led the turtles in to let them have a seat. Then he greeted them " Hello Leo I didn't think I would see you again."

"Same here Jackson but me and my brothers aren't her to visit. We were wondering if you have seen another mutant turtle but as a girl with two eggs?" Leo asked

"Actual yes Shredder says she is special to one of. I wasn't sure if it was you or one of you brothers."

"Leo hold is this guy with the Foot and if he is why is he so nice." Mikey asked in concern.

"Mikey he is undercover as a Foot ninja and he will be able to help us get BrookLynn back. Plus he will let us stay here so at least be happy I know him." replied Leo

"Any way can we discuses the rest of this with you in the morning because we have had a long trip so we're all pretty tired" Leo explained.

"Absolutely." Jackson said leading them to their room. Jackson made sure that they had all the need. Then he left them to rest. Donnie couldn't sleep though he knew that Leo was right about Jackson but he couldn't shake the feeling that Jackson did something to his BrookLynn. Donnie just shook the thoughts away and went to sleep.


	3. Getting into Shredder's Lair

It was May 14 the day of BrookLynn's birthday. Donnie is very sad that the still haven't found BrookLynn even with Jackson's help they still don't know were she in Shredders lair . Donnie knew that there was something on the blueprints that wasn't there that should be like maybe a basement or a hidden level or something. But all Donnie really wanted was to BrookLynn back and to live happily together with there two new kids.

It was May 21th and that when Jackson came home with good news for the first time. Jackson told the guys right away what he found out that day "Hey guys I found were Shredder is keeping your friend BrookLynn."

"Really then were in that crazy place?"asked Raph.

"In a ceil down in there basement I didn't know that they had." Jackson replied

"Okay team, I will make a up a plan save to BrookLynn tomorrow. It will be a go in save BrookLynn and get out there plan. Got that Raphael." Leo said.

"Yes I got it Fearless." replied Raph.

Leo, Donnie, and Jackson went over a plan to save BrookLynn and her precious eggs from Shredders evil showed them where the door was to the basement was with a 3D scale of Shredders lair. He also told them that the door was heavily graded with Foot ninjas and a security system like no other Donatello has ever seen. So they were going to have to be quick. With all this information they were sure they were going to be able to get BrookLynn out of there.

* * *

With BrookLynn it seemed that no matter what she did it seemed like 10 days was like a month to be saved by Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie. BrookLynn sat in silence for ten days listening to the echoes of the feet of the Foot ninjas and the clanging of them opening her ceil. To give her food and possible a blanket to warm herself or keep the eggs at a good temper; so nothing bad happened to them.

It was the 11th day that she has waited. The sun picked through a small window; it shown it her ceil,warming her very cold skin. She was very grateful for the sun that shone on her that morning. Then a Foot ninja gave her a small breakfast. BrookLynn thanked him and to her surprise he said you're welcome. BrookLynn wasn't sure what was going on because the never open windows and the are never nice to her so it was pretty weird. BrookLynn never real noticed but her eggs were a little more of a creamy color until now but she never left them so she gave the eggs a fifth blanket, she really just wanted the turtles to come and save her from this dreadful place. That the shredder said was going to the last place she saw, but she doesn't believe in him on bit. BrookLynn will never let Shredder change her mind because she has faith in the turtle to come save her sorry butt and she knows they will.

* * *

It was 10:00 that night, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were parched on a build outside of Shredder's lair. Jackson didn't come so Shredder wouldn't kick him out because he enjoyed being undercover in the Foot and the guys respected that. Mikey used his grappling hook to make a way to Shredder's lair. Then they slid their way down to the bottom. Leo carefully cut a hole in the glass of the window, so they could get in without setting of the alarm stem.

They were on the 15th floor so they had to make their way down to the basement were BrookLynn. But first they need to make sure that the could track BrookLynn because she had a necklace of a turtle that was acutely a tracker to see where she was going when she was top side. Donnie lead his brother through the different floors. On one of the floors the managed to steal some really nice technology. They also got weapons from the 9th floor so the were stealing from the bad guys which is kind of funny.

They battled so many Foot ninja they got stuck for a while there. Most of all they heated the clones of Shredder, they just couldn't find a weakness for these dudes. It was impossible to defeat them so they had to move quick to get past them. Still there were so many changes that Mikey lost count, but Raph was really happy to mash some heads like old times.

* * *

BrookLynn had noticed that weren't as many Foot Ninjas in the dudgeon so that must have meant day off or the turtles have come to save her. But she didn't care she was just too cold and kind of hungry to care what was happening, but most of all she want the eggs to be safe from Shredder.

BrookLynn knew that the Foot would make sure the turtles wouldn't reach her. The Foot were always a making sure that the turtles wouldn't reach there distention but they always end up proving the Foot Ninja wrong. BrookLynn always knew how to take a Foot Ninja out with only three to five shoots but she always had a habit of just watching the fight then getting into. Lucky enthought the guys never noticed that she never with them half of the time. But she had always managed to get caught by Donnie which didn't surprise her much since Donnie knew her better than anyone else.

See BrookLynn had always been with Donnie in free time, but sometimes the guys got her from Donnie, Mikey got her to play video games with him, Raph got her to come with him and Casey which is surprising, Leo most often got her to meditate with him which she enjoyed the most. Still they still had a hard time getting her away from Donnie but there was no way that she would date the others. Which really didn't surprise Master Splinter one bit since Donnie was the one that found her.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading. If your one who like my writing I thank you and you guys are my inspiration so review and much more are welcome anytime.


End file.
